Tout va bien se passer
by mafillotte
Summary: Peeta et Katniss rentrent de leur premiers jeux. A présent, ce sont eux les mentors des futurs tributs du District 12. (Ne prend en compte que le premier Tome)
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour à tous! :)_**

**_J'avais envie depuis super longtemps d'écrire un fic, mais bon, j'osais ps trop et tout.. Mais bon, comme dans la vie fau se lancer, et bien je me lance! :)_**

**_Je suis une grande fan de la trilogie THG et j'ai toujours eu envie de voir ce que Peeta et Katniss valaient comme mentors! Je vous propose don c ma version des faits! ;) Avec bien sur une histoire Peeta/Katniss que je ne pas quand même pas faire sauter! Parce que oui, vous allez voir que je saute quand même pleiiins de passages des 2 derniers tomes.. désolé pour ceux qui y tenaient! ;) Ne m'en voulez pas trop! Je vous laisse, on se retouve en bas !_**

Ma main dans celle de Peeta est la seule raison pour laquelle je tiens encore debout. Le premier visage que j'aperçois alors est le plus rayonnant de tous. Celui de ma petite sœur sur les épaules de Gale.

En sentant ce sentiment si fort monter en moi, je serre plus fort encore la main de Peeta. Il a dû en comprendre la raison car malgré notre discussion pendant le trajet du retour qui n'avait pas était très amicale, il presse ma paume en retour et me lance un sourire rayonnant. Malheureusement, je vois bien dans son regard que l'étincelle qui y était présente à disparu. Peeta joue son rôle à merveille. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et d'apprécier ce moment tant attendu des retrouvailles.

Je descends du train, tout en gardant ce contact avec Peeta. Tout en avancent dans la foule, je réalise vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Je suis Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, et je viens de gagner les 74e Hunger Games. J'oublie un instant la menace qui pèse sur moi et mes proches. Toute la foule tend des mains pressantes, afin de nous toucher. En souriant pleinement, je reconnais peu à peu des visages croisés en Ville, à la Veine ou à la Plaque. Tous ces gens que je ne pensais jamais revoir, et qui sont pourtant là, devant moi. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle : Prim. Je la vois se précipiter vers moi les bras grands ouverts.

Je m'agenouille sur le sol pavé de la gare et ma sœur me saute dans les bras. Comme j'ai attendu ce moment. Depuis l'annonce de ma victoire, de notre victoire, je n'avais pas osé imaginer ce moment, craignant de rêver d'une chose trop belle, trop parfaite pour réellement exister. Et pourtant je la serre dans mes bras.. Elle est là. Prim pleure, et moi aussi. Toutes les larmes que je me suis retenue de verser devant les caméras de l'arène se coulent maintenant. Et j'en suis tellement soulagée. Je sens ses bras m'entourer et en l'enlaçant à mon tour je remarquer sa petite queue de canard. Les larmes redoublent d'intensité.

« -Tu es revenue ! Tu l'as fait ! s'exclame ma petite sœur toujours en pleure

-Bien sur Prim, je vous l'avais promis, je lui répond. Pour toi, pour Rue et pour tout le district. Voilà pourquoi je suis revenue. »

Ma sœur s'écarte pour me regarder, et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me réchauffe le cœur. Je vois de l'admiration. Ma sœur m'admire, tout comme je l'admire depuis tant d'années. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et me relève lentement. Bien sûr, les caméras présentes n'ont pas rateées une miette de ce qui vient de se passer.

Mais leur présence ne m'empêche pas de me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. J'ai vu Prim, j'ai vu comment elle rayonnait, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Et je sais que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de mon retour. Prim a repris des forces, et je ne vois plus aucuns souvenir de la Prim d'avant les jeux. Ma sœur a grandi et est devenue une adolescente en un mois. Et je sais que la présence de ma mère y est pour beaucoup dans tout cela.

« -Merci. Maman d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Pardon d'en avoir douté.

-C'est moi qui te demande pardon Katniss. Pardon de vous avoir laissées seules tout ce temps, livrées à vous-mêmes. Je n'aurais jamais dû, mais la mort de ton père a été si difficile à accepter. Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur quand tu es partie. Quand tu étais dans l'arène, à chaque pas que tu faisais, je priais pour que tu ne tombes pas dans un piège, pour que tu restes en vie. Et tu as réussi. Je me suis rendu compte que si tu partais maintenant, ma plus grosse erreur aurait été de ne pas te montrer à quel point je suis fière de toi. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille, et je suis tellement fière d'être la maman d'une personne aussi courageuse que toi.»

Ma mère est donc revenue. Celle qui était partie en même temps que mon père est bien de retour. Je m'apprète à lui dire quelque chose en retour quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« -Désolé d'écourter ces retrouvailles, mais aussi émouvantes soit elles, Effie a un planning, et si nous ne nous y tenons pas, elle risque de mourir sur place, me dit calmement Haymitch.

-Oui bien sûr j'arrive, dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main. »

Je suis mon mentor jusqu'à la voiture qui nous attend au bout de la petite place. Je lance un dernier regard à ma famille et à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'embrasser avant de monter dans le véhicule.

_**Alors? Bon, excusez les fautes d'orthographe et tout ça..! Je trouve ce passage assez larmoyant..! ;) J'espère que ce premier petit chapitre vous aura plu! Faites le moi savoir! :) Merci d'avoir lu ce passage et laissez moi des rewies avec vos avis! A bientôt pour la suite! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Il y a eu un petit problème avec la fic, donc l'autre auteur et moi-même avons créé un nouveau compte pour pouvoir continuer de la poster ! Vous pouvez retrouver la suite de l'aventure de nos amants maudits à cette adresse !

s/8603023/1/Le-sort-nest-vraiment-pas-en-ma-faveur

le nom d'auteur c'est maelie et la fic a changé de titre : elle s'appelle 'le sort n'est vraiment pas en ma faveur'. Voilà tout! je ne sais pas si vous réussirez à suivre l'adresse mais bon,..! ;)

Merci à tous de suivre la fic et à dans deux jours pour le chapitre 2 ! ) (oui, désolé, nous sommes un peu lentes mais avec les cours et tout.. ! ) )

Mae et Marie


End file.
